


SOFT

by petiteantheia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, its winter time, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteantheia/pseuds/petiteantheia
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: ChristmasLouis and Harry are doing some manual things.





	SOFT

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!! This is my first challenge and I super excited. I want to thank my lovely beta [ Nat ](http://if-kevin-could-fly.tumblr.com)  
> I hope you like it.  
> Loads of kisses
> 
> Kate.

The room was quiet.

“Yes, Louis. That’s so good,” said Harry excitedly.

“You’re doing so well, babe.”

“Harry...” Louis murmured. “Too tight.”

“No, no, baby it’s perfect,” Harry said as he kissed Louis on the cheek.

“I don’t think so, Haz.” Louis huffed and put the wool in his lap. “Why Am I doing this again?”

“Because you promised me this, Lou.” Harry pouted. “You said that we’re gonna knit our own socks for Christmas.”

“Hmmm, okay but only if I get a kiss.” Louis said with a sly smirk.

“You can have millions.” Harry replied “Now babe, the needles…”


End file.
